WORLDS COLLIDE
WORLDS COLLIDE is the 2nd tournament of Season 3 and the 12th tournament overall in the CPUCS, airing on March 31st, 2019. The tournament video on YouTube is titled "PUNISHED CONVICT: Ulitmate Level 9 CPU Tournament" and was hosted by Alpharad, JoSniffy, Turvis and Major Duncan. This episode expanded the lore by introducing Punished Convict, a heroic ToyConvict from another reality, and Major Duncan, his student, who arrived to stop Dark Vincent, the two having fought him across multiple realities. The tournament saw the return of Dark Vincent and was ultimately won by his servant Dark Wolf, taking home a victory for the Dark Realm. In Thug Finals, Major trained with Punished Convict on Umbra Clock Tower, a train station between the Light Realm and their timeline. Captain Falcon put on an exciting performance, with his stylish defeat of Vincent putting him in the spotlight and leading to his sponsorship by Parsec next episode. Notable Moments * Punished Convict, with unexpected confidence against his powerful opponent, footstools Dark Vincent for a KO. At the end, Punished Convict pulls through over Dark Vincent, spiking him against the stage with his recovery and knocking him out of the tournament * Captain Falcon uses a Falcon Kick to down air combo to KO Mario, hyping up the commentators. Later in the match, he effectively uses his Raptor Boost to spike Mario from the ledge at 0%, leaving him unable to recover and netting an early KO. * Captain Falcon repeats his combo Falcon Kick into down air on Ryu in Round 2 for another exciting KO. * Major air-dodges instead of just jumping to recover on his final stock, blowing his match against Dark Wolf. * Vincent uses his trademark footstool attempting take an early stock from Captain Falcon, but finds himself on the receiving end of Falcon's Falcon Dive, resulting in a surprise KO. Vincent, still hoping for the win, goes for another footstool, and is again unsuccessful, costing him the game. * In the middle of the finals, commentators lose hope for a Light Realm victory. Alpharad tries to keep the spirits up by cheering on Captain Falcon, but Dark Wolf defeats him with a smash attack, conquering the timeline for Dark Vince. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * WORLDS COLLIDE marks the only appearance of a player controlled character in the CPUCS, Major Duncan. ** His reappearance in ENDGAME and all future appearances were as a CPU. * In brackets Punished Convict faced both Dark Vince and the Light Realm Vincent, making him the only CPU to fight both versions of Vincent in one tournament. * WORLDS COLLIDE featured 7 new fighters, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point being 80. Gallery WORLDS COLLIDE Major Highlight.png|Major taking a stock from Isabelle using his up aerial. WORLDS COLLIDE Punished Convict Highlight.png|Punished Convict using his Hero's Spin against Dark Vincent, knocking him so hard into the wall that he ricochets off it and into the blastzone. THE VINCENT SAGA Punished Convict Highlight.png|Punished Convict finishing off Dark Vincent with a grounded Hero's Spin. WORLDS COLLIDE Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent using his forward smash against Dark Ken, knocking him out and taking one of his stock. WORLDS COLLIDE Captain Falcon Highlight.png|Captain Falcon down airing Mario. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Highlight 2.png|Captain Falcon down airing Ryu. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Wolf Highlight.png|Dark Wolf taking out a stock from Major with his dash attack. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Wolf Highlight 2.png|Dark Wolf taking out another stock from Major with his up tilt. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Highlight 3.png|Captain Falcon using the Falcon Dive against Vincent as they were underneath the stage. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Wolf Highlight 3.png|Dark Wolf taking out a stock from Captain Falcon using his forward smash. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Wolf Highlight 4.png|Dark Wolf finishing off Captain Falcon using his forward smash, therby conquering the tournament. Tournament Video https://youtu.be/kA2frX-a92Y Category:Tournament Category:Season 3